Ash & Charmander
by JOEShox
Summary: This is a retelling of the Pokemon Anime, but if Ash didn't suck and was not completely stupid.


**Chapter 1 "The Beginning of an Electric Tale!"**

It was about 10:00 P.M and darkness had fallen over the town of Pallet, the sound of Raticate scouring about had flooded the town. Alongside the the gentle breeze one could hear the sounds of the gentle bird Pokemon Pidgey and its evolved stage Pidgeotto as they fly around the night sky. In the moonlight one could could see almost the whole town due to its small size. We cut away to Ash sitting down on his Snorlax bean bag, we then are shown Ashes room the first thing we see is a shelf with some Pokemon books on it, but there is also a poliwag nerf gun and a couple Pokemon plushies of Clefairy and Pikachu. We then are shown Ashes "poster wall" which has Indigo League promotional posters and a poster of the Indigo Plateau signed by Lance, Bruno, and Lorelai. On the floor next to the wall are two baskets filled Pokemon Plushies we are able to see a meowth, Clefable, Persian, Zubat, Togepi, Aerodactyl, Raticate, Pidgeotto, and a Hitmonlee plush sticking out of the first basket while in the second basket we can't see any thing sticking out but a hand of a Poliwhirl or Poliwrath. We then see Ashes bed that has a blue sheet on it with the Pokemon Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu huddled up together on it. We then cut back to Ash watching a battle from the finales of the Pokemon league tournament. The battle was between Lance and Bruno the winner would be able to fight the champion two weeks after the final battle. The champion of the region was actually the winner of the last tournament he had defeated the original champion Lance, so this was his first tournament as champion Ashes mom comes in the room and turns off the T.V and tells Ash to go to bed.

"Ash Ketchum its 10:15, why the heck are you not sleeping you've got to get your starter tomorrow!" Ashes mom Delilah had yelled at her son who began to shake as a giant water droplet appeared on his forehead.

"S-sorry mom i just wanted to see the finales of the triannual pokemon indigo league tournament. You know some say that me, Gary, Damien, Misty, and Jack are all very lucky since are journey starts right after the Indigo League finales, and that its a good idea to watch them to learn strategy for battles." Ash had replied with a small chuckle at the end, sweat was still beating down from his forehead.

"Whatever after the battle go to bed!" Delilah had replied to her son.

Oak was the Kanto regions professor his Pokemon lab was located in the town of Pallet he had fifteen students but only the top five students would receive a starter Pokemon. These five students where Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Damien Razzleberry, Misty Sensational, and Jack Battlum.

Ash Ketchum is a thirteen year old bold with the height of 5'4, and a weight of one hundred fifteen pounds. He wears a black T-shirts with a blue and white overcoat, and light blue jeans with a standard black belt. He also wears an official Pokemon Indigo League branded hat. He has black hair and two lightning bolt birthmarks under his eyes. He lives with his thirty eight year old mother Delilah who owns three Pokemon. She has her sweet little Oddish named Oddie. She also has a named Mimien, and her last Pokemon is her Farfetch'd named Ch'ding. Delilah has long brown hair and often wears a pink shirt with skinny jeans, and occasionally an apron.

Gary Oak is the thirteen year old grandson to the world renowned Pokemon Professor, Professor Samuel Oak. he had spiky brown hair, with the height of 5'9, and a weight of one hundred ten pounds. He wears an indigo colored T-shirt with a necklace made of a mysterious stone, and skinny jeans. He is also a bit of a bully towards Ash and Jack for no real reason except he's Oak's grandson. He lives with his sixteen year old sister Daisy who has brown hair and wears a white shirt and short blue skirts. He also lives with his grandfather who he often refers to him as "gramps".

Damien Razzleberry is a fourteen year old boy who is 5'7 in height and only weighs ninety eight pounds. He wears a pink shirt with a brown overcoat, and blue jeans. He has blue hair with goggles in his hair. He is a even bigger jerk than Gary with a british accent, and he even believes that weak Pokemon are worthless.

Misty Sensation is a thirteen year old girl with orange hair and a ponytail. She wears a short yellow shirt and short shorts with overall straps on them, with red shoes. Her height is only 5'1, and she weighs eighty eight pounds. Her sisters are the cerulean city gym leaders, but they always bullied her so she ran away to live with her aunt in pallet town.

Jack Battlum a thirteen year old boy, and he is also the younger brother of Jack who set of on his journey five years ago. Hr has dark black hair and wears a green and blue hat. He also wears shorts, and big brown boots. His shirt is red yellow with a surfing and a flying Pikachu on it. He lives with his mother and his father, along with his seven year old brother, who might just be better than Jack.

The match ended with Lance's Dragonite finishing off Bruno's Hitmonlee with a flamethrower. Ash changed into his Pajamas witch where light green, and he set his alarm clock and hopped into bed. His mom came and turned out the light and to tell him goodnight. Ash said goodnight back to his mom and began to doze off.

He was dreaming about getting his first Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Clefairy, Eevee which one should I choose" Ash could be heard saying in his sleep. Ash then began to dream about him with each starter.

"Bulbasaur, those in the know say that's the way to go!" Ash had muddred about Bulbasaur.

"Charmander, now that's a popular choice, and it gets you more friends." Ash had said about Charmander still sleeping.

"Squirtle, that's the easy way to go!" Ash had briefly said in his sleep.

"Eevee, that's a mysterious choice!" "I could easily get an electric, fire, or water type!" Ash had said to praise Eevee in his sleep.

"Clefairy, researchers say it's got a secret undiscovered type!" Ash had had said before he quickly silenced himself after he awoken for somehow.

A tall, wide, and dark figure could be seen floating at the end of his bed, its long white hair covered one of its eyes. The eye we could see was colored a light bluish green. It extended its arm out towards the boy, but the he had awoken again to the sound of spearow crashing into his window.

Ash was panting and sweating, he sighed and went back to sleep, he couldn't get any dreams not even the mysterious dark figure. He knew it was a dream, but it was all so real, so he didn't know what to believe. He then passes out only 2 minutes laster.

Ashes alarm clock began to beep over and over again until Ash turned it off, and got out of bed then stretched and yawned. Ash then walked into his bathroom and stripped down to only his underwear. He then turns on the shower and closes the bathroom door so his mom doesnt come in while he's showering. We cut to inside the bathroom Ash is in the shower and is covered by the shower curtain, the steam had covered the mirror. Ash turns of the water and we see his foot hit the ground as he steps out, we then cut to outside the door. Ash then opens the door fully dressed hat and all. He then goes into his bedroom to grab his light green gloves, he puts on his gloves and heads downstairs to eat breakfast and grab his backpack. Ash grabs his bag and sets it down next to his chair. His mom sets down a plate with two pancakes covered in syrup with scrambled eggs, sausage patties, four pieces of toast, a cup of berries, and a glass of orange juice. Ash devours his food and chugs his orange juice.

"Ash have you thought of what Pokemon you're gonna pick to be your starter?" Delilah had asked with a smile.

"Well I think I have got an idea of witch one i want to pick!" Ash had replied after swallowing his food.

"Well Ash which ones are you thinking about getting?" Delilah had asked her son.

"It's a secret!" Ash had replied to his mother.

Delilah fell over in anime fashion, she then got up and sighed while Ash got up and put on his bag witch was packed last night before Ash said bye to his mom and ran outside the door, he was heading straight for Professor Oak's lab. He met up with his best friend Jack and his biggest rival Gary. They all began racing towards the Lab.

"Your not beating me to the lad Ashie Boy!" Gary had taunted Ash as he dashed passed him and Jack.

"Grrrr that Gary …" Ash said before Jack cut him off.

"Don't let him get to you he's just a jerk Ash. Jack had said while cutting off Ash. "Sorry for cutting you off as well." Jack had apologized to Ash.

"It's fine you did the right thing, so thanks." Ash had replied to what Jack had said to him.

"You are very welcome Ash!" Jack had happily replied to Ash thanking him.

The two boys ran to the lab and eventually get there and they get to listen to Gary laughing at them for getting there before them. Misty ran up to the three boys, when she stopped she began to pant as she was trying to catch her breath. About two minutes later Damien showed up and shrugged off almost being late. Oak slowly makes his way down the long and numerous steps down to the gate, when he got down to the gate he said hello and opened the gate along the five children make their way up the many stairs towards the lab. When they got to the the lab Oak opened the door and held it open as Gary barged past everyone to get in first, Damien laughed at everyone and followed, then Ash stepped in and followed Damien, then Misty followed Ash muttering "What ever happened to ladies first", and lastly Jack followed Misty. They all went up the stairs and took a right, and went into the third door on the left. They were in Oaks main office.

"Now the five of you know that you must pick between these five Pokemon!" Oak had said. "Know you must choose from Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee, and Clefairy." Oak had immediately continued. "Now you decide the order you choose your starters." Oak had finished.

"Ash can pick first, I ain't as greedy as him, or anyone else really." Gary had said like a snob.

"Fine them Gary!" Ash had said in retaliation to gary. "I choose … uhhhh … uhhhh … I choose … I choose Charmander!" Ash had stuttered but finally said.

"Hmmmphhh well then I choose Squirtle." Gary said in a cocky tone as he looked up at Ash like he had already beaten him.

"Oh man I wanted Squirtle, I love water type Pokemon." Misty had said with a sigh.

"I will take Bulbasaur then, I guess." Damien had said while laughing like an idiot.

"I guess i'll take the Eevee, I could easily evolve it into a Vaporeon so I could still get a good and rare water type Pokemon!" Misty had said with a mix of happy and anger.

"It looks like I get Clefairy, I guess." Jack had said in relief.

"Hey Ashie Boy lets have are first battle right here and right now!" Gary had said while taunting Ash. "or are you to scared Ashie boy?" Gary continued to taunt Ash.

"I'm not scared, and I'll take you on any time and any were Gary!" Ash had yeled as a reply towards Gary. The other kids stepped backed away.

"I have a battlefield in my backyard if you would like to have a battle." Oak had said to the two boys who were staring each other down Ash was angry, and Gary looked cocky.

The two boys stepped to the field as Oak announced and was the referee. He had said "This will be a one on one battle, and I will declare when one of the Pokemon are unable to battle, so let the battle begin!"

Ash had sent out his Charmander and Gary sent out his Squirtle. Gary immediately used bubble , small bubbles were shot out of the Squirtles mouth, and hit Charmander right in the chest dealing a ton of damage. Ash ordered Charmander to use Ember, but Gary told Squirtle to duck into its shell. Charmander shot out an ember from his mouth, but before it could it Squirtle it had retracted into its shell to minimize the damage done. Gary then barked for Squirtle to use another bubble. Squirtle followed orders and shot the bubbles from his mouth, and hit charmander right in the chest knocking him to the floor. He then told Squirtle to use yet another bubble, and Squirtle shoot another round of bubbles at charmander, and finish him of.

"The winner of the battle is Gary!" Oak had announced after Charmander failed to get back up.

Gary laughed and and went inside. Everything was a blur to Ash, he was upset about his loss, Oak after a while Oak gave them all Pokedexes, and sent them on there way. Ash was the last to leave, he sat down on the stairs and opened his Pokedex and read the five Pokedex entries entered.

"Bulbasaur, this pokemon was believed to be plant but eventually researchers finally learned that the bulb is only attached, and not the full creature. Bulbasaur are often easier to raise then other Pokemon, but it is also known to be stubborn about getting switched during battles. The Pokedex had said.

"Charmander, this Pokemon is a popular choice with new trainers at Oaks school, Charmander will often rely on powerful flames to fend of Spearow and Pidgeotto. The flame on its tail represents its life, and if that fire goes out Charmander dies, so it is recommended to never let it out when around water or during the rain." The Pokedex had said.

"Squirtle, this Pokemon is especially rare due to the fact wild ones have only been documented in a gang called the Squirtle Squad , and deep into the Seafoam Islands caves. When in danger it will either spray water, or duck into its shell." The Pokedex had said.

"Eevee, this Pokemon has more known evolutions then every other known Pokemon. Its evolutions are all based off of different elements these include electric, water, and fire. Depending on the evolution stone used it will become one of three Pokemon." The Pokedex had said.

"Clefairy, this Pokemon has been the main point in debating about an unknown type. Most people say it's just a normal type, but researchers say its incredibly likely it is actually a new undiscovered type of Pokemon. It is also theorized that it came from the moon with the moon stone." The Pokedex had said.

Ash had looked up from his pokedex because he had heard a girls scream, the scream sounded familiar. It was Misty's scream.

 **To Be continued …**

Teams:

(Trainer Name) (Gender) (Ability (item) (Moves at the current time)

Ash:

Charmander (M) (Blaze) (None) (Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen)


End file.
